


Slither

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust him, it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slither

Dominic stares down into his drink, being a bizarre shade of purple. He sips lightly at the straw, not one to usually pick frilly drinks; Billy said this one would make his spine melt.

After most of the drink he begins to think that the Scot beside him has tricked him again when he feels a light tickling at the base of his spine. He shifts and now the feathery sensation begins to slither up his back and it really does feel as if his spine is melting.

And now Billy’s lips are pressed to his ear. “Wonderful, isn’t it?”


End file.
